Terapia innecesaria
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Todoroki va a una terapia de pareja para evaluar su matrimonio con Momo, por su matrimonio arreglado. Todomomo 100% Con humor y amor dentro, si eres fan del todomomo no te lo pierdas. One shot. Ligero tema sugerente, por eso la clasificación T. P.D: Este one shot participa en Concurso Fanfiction Creación de Hielo y Fuego del grupo TodoMomo 3 [Todoroki Shouto x Yaoyorozu Momo]


**H** ola, este es mi primer fanfic publicado de Todomomo (Escribir ya eh escrito varios, pero este es el primero que escribo) Y bueno, me gusta mucho está pareja, que es hermosa, espero que a ustedes también les guste, sin mucho más que agregar, aquí está el oneshot:

* * *

 **Terapia innecesaria.**

"Entonces… ¿Podría repetirme por qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó Todoroki con expresión estoica sentado frente al psicólogo.

"Está aquí como seguimiento a su terapia de pareja con la señora Todoroki Momo. Sabemos que su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres y creemos que es necesario darle seguimiento para asegurar que este sea exitoso" Respondió el hombre de grandes gafas robustas sentado con libreta en mano frente a él.

"Eso lo entiendo" Contestó el héroe en entrenamiento "¿Pero por qué no está Momo conmigo? Esto es terapia de _pareja,_ después de todo" Arremetió.

"Queremos ver cómo reaccionan cuando se encuentran por separado, es un simple protocolo joven Todoroki, solo necesita contestar a las preguntas con honestidad" agregó amablemente el hombre. Todoroki solo asintió. "Las preguntas son reglamentarias, así que le pido que conteste a todas, no se preocupe, yo soy un profesional especializado en este ámbito" Todoroki volvió a asentir "La primera pregunta: ¿Cómo se siente respecto al hecho de que su matrimonio fuese arreglado por los padres de ambos?".

"Realmente no me importa mucho" Al ver que no hubo respuesta, pues al parecer quería respuestas más largas, añadió "Momo y yo nos conocíamos de antes, lo cual ya es de por sí un milagro cuando arreglan tu matrimonio por conveniencia. Estoy agradecido por eso".

"Ya veo" dijo el especialista mientras anotaba algo en su libreta "Tengo entendido que tiene 3 meses casado con la joven, ¿han tenido algún problema serio en este tiempo?"

"No" Respondió monótonamente, al recibir nuevamente el silencio del hombre, que lo incitaba a continuar, se resignó a que iba a tener que dejar sus habituales respuestas cortas de lado "Momo es muy accesible, no sé cómo más plantearlo, prácticamente me dice que sí a todo. No soy alguien que pida mucho, así que creo que nos entendemos muy bien" Finalizó recordando la actitud complaciente de su ahora esposa.

"Muy bien" nuevamente escribía "¿Sí pudiera describir su vida en este momento, diría que es mejor o peor que su vida antes de casarse?

"Mejor" dijo sin pensar "Si bien extraño a mi hermana, a veces, ella está planeando casarse, lo cuál era su sueño desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había hecho por mí. Ahora llego a casa y Momo me recibe cálidamente, le agradezco mucho su esfuerzo" Era curioso como Endeavor al ser el héroe de las llamas no tenía ni pisca de calidez con su propio hijo.

"Hambriento de afecto" Murmuró el entrevistador.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Todoroki desconcertado.

"Prosigamos" Anunció el hombre haciendo caso omiso de la duda del aún adolescente. "¿Como diría que se siente la joven con respecto a su matrimonio?"

"¿Me está preguntando cómo se siente Momo?" Interrogó con extrañeza "¿No debería preguntarle eso a ella?"

"Incapaz de comprender los sentimientos ajenos" Volvió a murmurar el hombre mientras apuntaba todo.

"¡No, espere!" Todoroki saltó, esto está saliendo horrible "Siempre está sonriendo, así que según yo es feliz, además siempre hacemos lo que ella quiera, el otro día quiso cambiar todos los muebles de la casa, así que fuimos a comprar unos nuevos, ¿sabe lo grande que es nuestra casa? No me importo porque ella lo quería, en la noche me dijo que estaba feliz" Finalizó intentando enmendar su anterior error.

"Necesidad enfermiza de cosas materiales" Susurró con recelo mientras anotaba todo en su libreta. Todoroki podía sentir como su quirk de fuego quería emerger, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones. "Dígame, ¿Cómo reacciona ella a sus estímulos?"

"¿Eh?" Antes quería prenderse en llamas y ahora está pregunta lo había dejado helado "¿Estímulos?" Repitió sintiendo como el rostro se le calentaba, seguramente por el sonrojo, poco a poco.

"Me refiero a la intimidad" Aclaró "¿Reacciona ella a sus estímulos carnales?" Todoroki sabía que su rostro era de un rojo brillante, ¡ni siquiera hablaba de eso con sus padres! Bueno, no _tenía_ por qué hablar de eso con nadie… Además de Momo, claro está.

"Eso es algo que solo nos concierne a Momo y a mí" Respondió cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, intentando mantener su inmaculado perfil sin mucho éxito.

"Le reitero que soy un profesional, escucho esto todos los días, todo el día. No puedo evaluarlo si no me da una respuesta" Expresó el psicólogo. Quizá por confianza, o miedo a que le diera una mala reseña. Todoroki terminó accediendo a responder.

"Bien…" Murmuró mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados, mientras se aclaraba la garganta "S-Sí reacciona".

"¿Cómo cuántas veces diría que mantienen intimidad regularmente?" Preguntó mientras colocaba su pluma sobre el papel listo a escribir la respuesta. Todoroki lo miró en shock completamente perplejo por la pregunta. "Recuerde que no debe mentir, sabría si me está mintiendo"

"C-cómo una o dos veces" Respondió mirando hacia la ventana, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con el hombre.

"¿A la semana?" Cuestionó.

"Al día…"

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la habitación. Al héroe en formación se le secó la garganta de repente, el hombre frente a él se había quedado tieso como una estatua sin escribir, como todo el tiempo lo hacía, en su bendita libreta. Los segundos pasaban y el del quirk mitad y mitad podía sentir como una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien.

"Ya veo" Dijo por fin el hombre luego de aclararse la garganta y aflojarse un poco la corbata. "Está juventud" Murmuró para vergüenza del joven, ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que su ahora esposa fuese lo más sensual que hubiese pisado Japón! "Siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué posición es su preferida?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó estupefacto el hijo de Endeavor, nunca, por ningún motivo, contestaría dicha pregunta.

"Sí, ¿De qué lado duerme de la cama?, ¿qué lado del closet le corresponde?, ¿se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa?, ¿Qué posición es la que toma en su vida cotidiana?" Interrogó con una ceja alzada el hombre. Shoto podía sentir como la paranoia se apoderaba de él, tal vez simplemente le había encontrado un doble sentido inexistente a la pregunta inicial.

"Ah, eso…" Soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo "De hecho no tengo un lado específico para dormir, cuando hace calor Momo duerme a mi derecha y cuándo hace frio duerme a mi izquierda" Contestó mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca y suspiraba fuertemente.

"Sumiso, casi esclavizado" Expreso mordazmente el entrevistador anotando nuevamente su análisis.

"¡No soy sumiso!" Bramó el joven en un intento de arreglar su respuesta "¡Solo quiero hacerla feliz, así como ella me hace feliz a mí!" Respiraba con fuerza y se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta "¡No ha hecho más que distorsionar mis respuestas!" Con frustración vio como el hombre, sin mediar palabra, volvía a escribir en su cochina libreta "Mire, lo único que tiene que saber es que ambos lo estamos intentando, ¿bien? Momo es una chica increíble y solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, algún día tener una familia, con muchos niños y ser un gran padre, ¿de acuerdo?" En un arrebato de pasión expreso todo aquello, a su paso, drenando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El psicólogo lo miró por unos momentos, sin atreverse a seguir anotando lo que sea que escribía en su libreta. Miró a Todoroki quién se encontraba de pie.

Iba a decir algo cuando, de pronto, la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Todoroki se abrió. El joven volteó extrañado de que una sesión fuese interrumpida de aquella manera. En la puerta se encontraba una mujer bajita con el cabello corto, quién lo miraba extrañada.

"¿Señor Todoroki?" Preguntó extrañada.

"¿Sí?" Respondió este.

"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No recibió el mensaje de que el psicólogo no podría presentarse sino hasta dentro de dos horas?" Interrogó la, aparentemente, secretaria de la oficina. Estaba de más decir que la cara de Shoto era un poema, miraba sorprendido y, por unos segundos, se quedó sin habla.

"Si el psicólogo se retrasó…" Empezó a decir con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como su ropa del lado izquierdo se empezaba a quemar por el fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo "Me quiere decir **¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?** " Preguntó enardecido.

"Oh, ese es Kazuto, nuestro conserje" Aclaró la dama empezando a irse poco a poco de la sala dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin creérselo, Todoroki volteó a ver enfurecido al hombre al que, como por media hora, le había estado contando todas sus intimidades.

"Este…" Comenzó a decir el, aparentemente, conserje con una enorme gota de sudor le salía de la cabeza "Perdón, no lo resistí, soy un gran fan del Todomomo" Dijo mientras se cubría con su pequeña libreta del enfurecido muchacho.

Está de más decir que, ese día, los bomberos no sabían si apagar el fuego que salía de un lado del edificio o quebrar el iceberg que salía del otro.

…

* * *

Notas de la autora: Fin. Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia también la publique en mi cuenta de wattpad, pero llevo más años aquí. Si les gustó dejen su comentario, tal vez haga más ;)


End file.
